


「Proring」春晓

by parkeldly



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 23:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkeldly/pseuds/parkeldly
Summary: 《冬眠》的后续，因为很短所以只是个番外。其实是原定的结局，但是因为C9sl就变extra了。一咪咪pwp每一次相拥的时候，我会化作不会远去的风，你要变成永不消融的雪。你会落进我的怀里，我将脊梁当做结界。两个人用后背迎接这个世界。然后我们就一辈子不会分开了。





	「Proring」春晓

番外  
《春晓》

早上醒来朴俊煐还是有点放纵的余韵，又有许久未感受到的清爽和愉悦。一点点的好心情在看到边上已经在玩手机的金地革时像烟花一样绽放，朴俊煐起身蹭蹭金地革的脸，清晨冒出来的那点胡渣扎得金地革眯起眼睛，但是没有躲开。两个人交换了一个早安吻，自然熟练地仿佛已经做了上千万次，在唇齿分离后金地革像猫咪似得懒洋洋地用手指轻轻抵着朴俊煐的嘴唇说：“都没刷牙。”

“亲都亲完了。”  
“要是我被传染感冒就都是俊煐先生的错哦。”  
“要传染昨天就已经，哎呀别捏我脸嘛。”  
嘴上抱怨着但是脸上的笑意并不能藏住，两个人又在床上温存了会，顺便打算解决下早晨的男性生理问题。

昨晚使用过的后穴还挺柔软，但是十孝好男友朴俊煐还是挤光最后那点乳霜用来扩张。金地革把脸埋在朴俊煐肩膀，下身传来因为男友作乱而麻酥酥，他也用手抚摸朴先生胯间半醒的物什，等他把猛兽挑逗到全盛，自己也早给揉成软腻的春水了。朴俊煐抓着他小巧的膝关节把人掰开，然后挺送了进去。柔韧温暖的甬道绵密地裹上来，和金地革缠着他脖子的手臂一样缠眷。而后他们就没再说什么话，只有喘息和温柔得惹人怜爱的呻吟化在秋日早晨的空气和亲吻里。

最后还是释放在了里头。朴俊煐从床头抽了一叠纸巾来帮忙善后清理，当然这床单最后还是得裹一团丢进洗衣机的。金地革微皱眉头按压着小腹，白浊的液体就从还合不拢的穴口里缓缓挤了出来，滴落到臀肉下的纸里。这景象刺激得朴俊煐顺着气势再来了一发，金地革对自己刚才操作的前功尽弃哭笑不得。最后在两人咕咕作响的肚子抗议下结束了晨间的缠缠绵绵。

“我先说好我可没原谅你哦。”朴俊煐最后还是老老实实地帮金地革做清理。被折腾了一晚又一早的人只能开着腿忍着披着兔子皮的狼折腾。  
金地革无奈地讪笑，他没好气但是又因为理亏而心虚，语气软绵绵的：“啥都让你做了，你到底要咋样才原谅我嘛俊煐。”

“一辈子都不会原谅。”朴俊煐把人抱紧，“所以你就一辈子在我身边赎罪。”

“是是是——”“不许敷衍我很认真的。”朴俊煐声音带着笑意，但是威胁威力不减，“我说过的吧金地革，‘我什么都可以给你什么都允许你做，只有离开我这个自由这辈子都别想’”。金地革想起昨晚气氛堪称凄惨的床事，讪讪笑着蹭蹭朴俊煐的脸。

“不行的，俊煐，就算是你。”金地革的抱着自己的爱人，用手指温柔细致地帮朴俊煐梳头，“有些事情必须我自己去想通，然后由我自己做决定。”

朴俊煐能听见金地革平稳的心跳，温暖的体温，清亮声音伴随着的吐息：“那你现在想清楚了吗？”

“基本吧，但是我是很柔弱很可怜的生物哦，所以要不定期来到你身边无耻地汲取你的营养来供养自我。比如现在就是在你身边逃避现实。”  
“听起来像什么狐狸精。”  
“那你嫌弃我这个狐狸精吗陛下？”  
“虽然偶尔嫌弃，但是毕竟是我老婆，伟大的本皇帝准了。”  
“哈哈什么伟大的皇帝，你现在这懒样治理国家就是个昏君。”  
“那就昏君吧。”

朴俊煐在金地革怀里支起脑袋亲吻恋人的唇。  
“本来就是你一个人的皇上，昏庸英明你都要受着，女王陛下。”

“……你这人真的很犯规耶朴俊煐”

“谁让我昏君。”朴俊煐得寸进尺：“等下你和我双排。”

“……你真的想打天梯吗这得排一万年吧。”

“你答应什么都听我的！”

“好——双排——所以排队的两小时要干嘛，发呆吗？”

“做呗。两小时够两轮了至少。”朴俊煐理所应当地说，然后理所应当地被捏了脸。  
“做你个……你疯了有病哦你。”

“4的4的。”朴俊煐不介意脸被捏着说话含糊不清，把金地革空着的手拉到自己的胯间，小美人被吓得一下松了手，“我这还有肿了，金医生救救我呗。”

“你这……”金地革一到这时候就哑火的口舌不负期望又罢工了，朴俊煐心满意足地把面红耳赤的小男友抱住滚进被子里，顺便开始剥虾一样脱人衣服：“治疗就麻烦你啦，Bird医生。”

金地革头上都要冒热气了，像块新鲜出炉的蜂蜜蛋糕，不过他也的确是朴俊煐新鲜出炉的男朋友就是了。杀伐果断的女王大人捂住脸，又忍不住从指缝里看朴俊煐嬉皮笑脸但是眼神认真的脸蛋。这下烧得更烫了。

哎一股，我对我男人的脸毫无抵抗力怎么办。  
虽然也不仅仅是对脸……

昏君就不早朝了。也情理之中。纷扰世事那比得过春闺缠绵。

但是再温暖美妙的春闺也还是要摄入营养的，两个都不会做饭的生活残障决定放弃外卖出门觅食。虽然天气还在冷热不定，但是总体上已经入秋了，树叶泛黄掉落，夏天的炎热和活力在渐渐退去，音乐榜单和街头店铺的点歌也从汽水味的清爽活力歌曲变成了情调的抒情芭乐。金地革穿的有点少，抖抖头发的样子像猫抖水。朴俊煐看他这样觉得可爱又可怜，把人手抓过来塞进口袋里慢悠悠地走。他虽然看着火柴人一个，但是身体底子异常好，休息两天加上运动出汗居然感冒也好了个七七八八。朴俊煐嘴巴没闲住，他烧退干净了就恢复常态地叽叽喳喳。

“为啥天气一冷感觉鸟都变少了。只能看到麻雀啊麻雀。”

“有些鸟在秋天还是冬天会飞到南方去。这是小学生知识啊笨蛋。”

“那你知道什么鸟会这么飞吗？”

“大雁之类的。”好吧我也就知道一个大雁。

“那飞不了的留在北方的鸟咋办，不就得冬眠吗？”

“冬眠个屁啊。只有冷血动物会冬眠的好吗！”

“那没能飞走的怎么办。”朴俊煐又问了一次。

“”会死。”  
金地革没看问问题的人，这么回答着。然后重申了一遍事实。  
“鸟是不会冬眠的，傻瓜。”

金地革自然而然地阐述自然道理。朴俊煐俯视的角度只能看到他随着话语翕动的睫毛，突然灵机一动伸出手指，漂亮细长的食指停在金地革的睫毛下，金地革不明所以地瞪了下猛然出现的手，然后眨了下眼，睫毛顺理成章地拂过朴俊煐的的手指。神奇的触感像蝴蝶停驻。

“这不是有只不会冬眠也不会迁徙也不会死的鸟吗？”

金地革愣了会，在朴俊煐感觉气氛尴尬想转移话题的时候抓住了他想要抽走的手。

“要是我真是鸟那也挺好啊。会飞不是吗。”  
“但是你就算是鸟也别想当什么迁徙的候鸟。我就是你的鸟窝，你哪也别想去了。”

“……你这是鸟笼才对吧。”金地革哭笑不得。朴俊英说话还带着鼻音，瓮声瓮气但是语气霸道，暴君张开双臂，他的手臂细瘦得一掰就断，又强大得能创造一个世界。  
金地革忽然忘了自己接下去想说的话，他笑着投入这个人怀里，想阴吻上阳，完成了这个拥抱。

每一次相拥的时候，我会化作不会远去的风，你要变成永不消融的雪。你会落进我的怀里，我将脊梁当做结界。两个人用后背迎接这个世界。然后我们就一辈子不会分开了。

少年怀抱了春天。


End file.
